


[Fanart] DCTVGen LGBTQ+ Pride month moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Lisa Snart, Aromantic Mick Rory, Asexual Wally West, Bisexual Axel Walker, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Eddie Thawne, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Demiromantic Barry Allen, Demiromantic Zari Tomaz, Demisexual Barry Allen, Demisexual Ray Palmer, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gay rogues, Gen, Genderfluid Charlie LoT, Pansexual Cisco Ramon, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Queer H.R. Wells, Queer Mona Wu, Queer Nate Heywood, Queer Nora West-Allen, Queer Wally West, Queer rogues, Transgender Nate Heywood, Transman Nate Heywood, moodboard, transgender cisco ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for assorted DCTV moodboards made for the event DCTVGen LGBTQ+ Pride Month.





	1. Pansexual Cisco Ramon

**Pansexual Cisco Ramon**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185291311130/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-pansexual).


	2. Demisexual Ray Palmer

**Demisexual Ray Palmer**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185292389860/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-demisexual-ray).


	3. Pansexual Leonard Snart

**Pansexual Leonard Snart** (Earth-1)

\- with a side of ‘screw toxic masculinity’.

Inspired by a comment [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/pseuds/kleptoandpyro) made on [flarrowverse-shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/).

Pansexual tartan pattern from [here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.scotweb.co.uk%2Ftartandesign%2Fdetails%2F102389&t=MDc5MjMwNTEwNWJhNDhjZTU2OTQzNTVhM2Y1ODc4MzU0MWI1NjA1NCxZN1ZrdmxEUQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AcrkdR8f68Wv3D7eTTt80kQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpurpleyin.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185313503155%2Fdctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-pansexual&m=0).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185313503155/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-pansexual).


	4. Aromantic Lisa Snart

**Aromantic Lisa Snart**

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185341250635/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-aromantic-lisa).


	5. Genderfluid Charlie from LoT

**Genderfluid Charlie**

 Quote in 2nd panel from episode 4x03.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185342119250/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-genderfluid).


	6. Transgender Cisco Ramon

 

**Transgender Cisco Ramon**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185358596575/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-transgender).


	7. Bisexual Eddie Thawne

**Bisexual Eddie Thawne**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185380854500/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-bisexual-eddie).


	8. canon lesbian Alex Danvers

**Alex Danvers**

Uses inclusive lesbian flag design from [here](https://medium.com/@lydiandragon/a-lesbian-flag-for-everyone-cef397b89459).

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185406877560/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-canon-lesbian).


	9. Demibi Caitlin Snow

**Demibi (demisexual & bisexual) Caitlin Snow.**

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185493605130/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-demibi).


	10. Pansexual Kara Danvers

**Pansexual Kara Danvers**

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185523748980/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-pansexual-kara).


	11. Queer Mona Wu

**Queer Mona Wu**

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185524115045/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-queer-mona-wu).


	12. Queer transman Nate Heywood

**Queer transman Nate Heywood**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185541152880/dctv-moodboards-pride-mooodboards-queer-transman).


	13. canon gay Hartley Rathaway (Rogue style)

**Canon gay Hartley Rathaway (Rogue style)**

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185562937675/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-canon-gay).


	14. Queer Nora West-Allen

**Queer Nora West-Allen**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185724957655/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-queer-nora).


	15. Aromantic Mick Rory

**Aromantic Mick Rory**

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185726024025/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-aromantic-mick).


	16. Demiromantic Zari Tomaz

**Demiromantic Zari Tomaz**

 

Thanks go to [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine), [Hiver_Frost_Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf) and [SexyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyWitch/profile) over on [@flarrowverse-shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) for helping me with this one. 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185728909010/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-demiromantic).


	17. Bisexual Axel Walker

**Bisexual Axel Walker**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185747434230/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-bisexual-axel).


	18. Asexual and queer Wally West

**Asexual & Queer Wally West **

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185894084065/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-asexual-and).


	19. Queer H.R. Wells

**Queer H.R. Wells**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185896054620/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-queer-hr).


	20. LGBTQ+ Rogues

**LGBTQ+ Rogues**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185955427635/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-lgbtq-rogues).


	21. canon gay Captain David Singh

**Captain David Singh**

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/185957145045/dctv-moodboards-pride-moodboards-canon-gay).


	22. Demibi Barry Allen

**Demisexual, demiromantic & bi Barry Allen**

 

I originally had this on my list to do for Pride month moodboards but didn't manage it in time. Got round to making it for Asexual Awareness Week instead. :)

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/188634640710/dctv-moodboards-demisexual-demiromantic-bi).


End file.
